


Unwinding at Home

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 17 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://lunafish.livejournal.com/profile">lunafish</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Millicent: autumn, garden, breathing</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unwinding at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunafish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunafish/gifts).



> Written on 17 April 2012 in response to [lunafish](http://lunafish.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Millicent: autumn, garden, breathing_.

Millicent was often tightly wound during her department's autumn review period, but greeting her in the garden for some vigorous shagging under a warming charm always soothed her. Breathing heavily, Severus grinned smugly into the darkness as he felt Millicent's heartbeat pound rapidly against his chest.

"Difficult day?"

"Useless, the lot of them," she replied. "I'd much rather have been home."

Severus stiffened and held Millicent more firmly to him. _Home_.

It might as well have been her home; he and Millicent rarely spent nights apart, and relaxing, Severus realised he was glad she thought of Spinner's End as theirs.


End file.
